Pôr Do Sol em Hogwarts
by Marcos Malfoy
Summary: Um “triangulo amoroso” em Hogwarts se faz quando Harry se declara para Hermione. Tendo o pôrdosol de Hogwarts como testemunha. HP.HG.RW Dedicado à Paz Spira.


**Pôr-do-Sol em Hogwarts.**

**Descrição**: Um "triangulo amoroso" se forma em Hogwarts quando Harry se declara para Hermione. **HP**.**HG**.**RW**

**Nota do Autor**: É altamente recomendado você ler esta fanfiction ouvindo **_Don't Speak_** do No Doubt. Ponha no _repeat_ várias vezes se necessário, mas a fic é tão rapidinha que eu acho que nem vai precisar... ¬¬'

**Beta-reader**: Camy (minha beta, que logo vira oficial, hohoho)

Fic até que bonitinha e mega água com açúcar, escrita para matar as saudades do site :)  
**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Pôr-do-Sol em Hogwarts.**

Hermione estava namorando firme com Rony, Harry odiava a idéia. Simplesmente porque ele amava aquela garota. Mas vendo os dois amigos juntos ele não sentia raiva do ruivo, seria ridículo sentir raiva do melhor amigo.Apenas uma pontada de inveja lhe apertava o coração todas as vezes que via a garota com ele. Nada mais. Como se já fosse pouco...

E para melhorar a situação, Rony anunciou para todos da Grifinória que assim que acabasse o sétimo ano deles em Hogwarts, ele e Hermione iriam se casar. Do ponto de vista de Harry Potter até aí "_tudo bem_", porque quem cala consente, certo? Mas as coisas se complicaram quando Hermione a sós com ele no Salão da Grifinória pediu que ele fosse o padrinho do casamento, então Harry achou que a história já estava passando dos limites.

- Eu não posso aceitar, eu sempre pensei que nós fossemos amigos, Hermione. Eu sempre achei... Eu não acredito nisso tudo! Não consigo acreditar. É surreal.

- Mas Harry, nós **SOMOS** amigos! Sempre fomos, sempre seremos.

- Não mais! Você vai casar com o Rony.

- Juro que não estou entendendo mais nada. Harry, eu gosto dele! Qual o problema? – respondeu agressiva - Deixe de ser egoísta garoto, continuaremos os três a sermos amigos.

- Não é nada disso, sua tonta! – Harry fez uma pausa para juntar coragem - Eu te amo! Esse é o _problema_! – disse gritando ao sair da Grifinória.

Hermione já não sabia mais o que fazer depois que ouviu aquela declaração tão inesperada... Jogou-se na poltrona mais próxima a si e com as mãos no rosto chorava discretamente. Merlin, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo! Harry apaixonado por ela, e ela estava noiva de Rony. Que confusão era aquela?

-------------------------------------

O pôr-do-sol estava lindo nas colinas distantes, mas ainda pertencentes aos terrenos de Hogwarts. Harry estava sentado na grama olhando o sol se pondo no horizonte. O que diabos tinha dito para Hermione? Como pôde ter feito aquilo? E se aquilo acabasse com a amizade do trio? Porque fora tão egoísta a ponto de fazer aquela confusão com ela?

Harry Potter sofrendo por amor. O menino (já não tão menino) que vencera Voldemort tantas e tantas vezes, estava sofrendo por conta de uma garota. E era Hermione, a sabichona de Hogwarts, a menina sem frescuras, presente em todas as confusões, em todos os problemas... Era doloroso saber que por medo de confessar o que sentia perdeu-a para sempre. Ele sabia que Rony e Hermione já se gostavam há anos. Talvez por isso ficou com medo?

Não estava sendo fácil passar por aqueles tempos. Hermione com Rony, Gina com praticamente um cara por semana, e só ele ali, sozinho. Sem ninguém para conversar, sem ninguém para abraçar e poder dizer que amava. Tantos casais juntos no Salão da Grifinória e Harry ali, olhando para a lareira, quieto e pensativo tentando afastar os pensamentos tristes da mente. Conseguia tirar essas bobagens da cabeça de vez em quando. Mas nunca ao pensar nela, porque Hermione era diferente, ela tinha um rosto tão bonito, uma voz tão suave, era tão inteligente. Eles iniciaram a adolescência juntos, se conheciam muito bem. E com Rony o mesmo. Mas quanta confusão! Agora ele entendia perfeitamente o que significava _Três é Demais_.

- Harry? – aquela voz doce e suave na sua cabeça de novo.

- Hermione...? – mas o que ela estava fazendo ali?

- Eu queria conversar um pouco com você. Acho que precisamos, né?

- Talvez...

- O que você falou... Era verdade, Harry? Na Grifinória, que você gosta de mim?

- De certa forma. Somos amigos, não somos? Amigos se amam, certo?

- Harry, pare de dar respostas evasivas. Eu estou falando em um outro tipo de amor e você sabe qual é.

Definitivamente confessar sentimentos próprios era muito pior do que ser torturado por Voldemort ou passar por qualquer outra coisa pela qual já passou... Porque era tão difícil amar?

- Eu te amo também, Harry!

- Como é?

- Por mais difícil que seja para confessar, eu te amo mesmo. Não como amigo, mas como homem...

- Então... Mas... Porque você nunca disse? Podíamos ter ficado juntos...

- É, eu sei! Talvez eu tenha chegado tarde demais, não? Como quando você começou o namoro com a Gina, ou quando você teve aquele "affair" com a Chang. Achei que o Rony fosse melhor para mim mesma por saber que você preferia as outras... Você consegue entender?

- Mas Hermione, isso é insano. Eu gosto de você. Sempre gostei. É muito injusto...

Hermione interrompeu o amigo ao tocar seus lábios nos deles. O sol, ainda se pondo, iluminava as colinas. Em algum lugar no espaço estava tocando alguma música romântica, Harry não sabia onde, mas deveria estar tocando a música deles. Qual música? Ele também não sabia, mas deveria ter alguma dentre tantas.

- Melhor eu ir, Harry...

Eles ficaram se olhando. Minutos depois, puderam ouvir passos que corriam na direção dos dois. Harry com as maças do rosto ainda avermelhadas pela timidez alcançada, depois do beijo pode ver quem se aproximava.

- Pessoal, pensei que nunca mais ia encontrar vocês. UAU! – exclamou ao ver o lindo cenário a sua frente. – Já sei, vocês estavam aqui curtindo o sol se pondo, enquanto eu não chegava, né? Estavam me esperando, mas nem me falaram onde estariam, seus idiotas...

- Claro Rony. – disse Hermione de olhar triste, olhando para Harry. – Claro...

Então Ronald Weasley sentou-se entre os dois amigos e os abraçou ao mesmo tempo, juntando os dois a si. À frente, um lindo pôr-do-sol, com raios amarelos, alaranjados e alguns violetas, lindas montanhas ao fundo. Claro que Harry nunca diria nada sobre o que acontecera para ninguém. Ele seria padrinho de casamento de Ronald e Hermione. Hermione também não diria nada, seria melhor não complicar ainda mais as coisas.

Tudo seria como sempre foi... Harry Potter estaria melhor daquele jeito, tentava acreditar e a convencer a si mesmo de que sozinho estaria melhor. Talvez realmente fosse...

* * *

**Nota da Beta: **Realmente meu lindinho isso ta muita água com açúcar, mas ta a cosia mais fofis, tava morrendo de saudades de betar uma coisa sua e eu amei o final pois eu iria ter um treco se a Hermione ficasse com o Harry, esta tudo bem simples e explicadinho, não é pessoal?, então bora comentar, e senhor Marcos por favor eu quero SpyPotter logo... Mil kissus à todos

Camy- Arwen Mione

**Nota do Autor**: Tava com saudade de escrever alguma coisa nova aqui, essa é minha primeira short, sabiam? Espero que gostem... Deveria ser uma songfic, mas eu preferir deixar assim mesmo. Bem bonitinha, mas muito água com açúcar, né? Foi para os românticos de plantão... Porque o Harry ficou sobrando? Simplesmente porque eu odeio HHr. RHr é muito mais legal! Se bem que deve ter coisa melhor por aí... hahaha, sendo cruel.

**Reviews** são muito bem-vindas, além do que, respondidas também.

Até mais pessoal...


End file.
